


(cursed) coffee shop au - short 2 : akefia scolds ryo and then 4/6 of the monster world crew meets some of yuugi’s dumbass friends

by hhhomunculus



Series: the stereotypical except not really coffee shop au | cursed coffee shop au [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Citronshipping (if you squint a lot), Heartshipping (if you squint a bit), M/M, akefia is a decent older brother, hello welcome to heartshipping hell pt.2, ryo needs to stop staying up late, the stereotypical except not really coffee shop au, thief king bakura is called akefia in this, was originally just gonna develop ryo and akefia's relationship as brothers but i guess not, ygo oneshot, yuugi has friends yes he does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 03:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhhomunculus/pseuds/hhhomunculus
Summary: a oneshot for my yugioh au, which is kindly dubbed either the stereotypical except not really coffee shop au or the cursed coffee shop au-ryo stays up late again and akefia has to wake them up. then they go to the local cafe (that ryo works at) to meet up with atem, malik, and yuugi and some of his friends. time for games!





	(cursed) coffee shop au - short 2 : akefia scolds ryo and then 4/6 of the monster world crew meets some of yuugi’s dumbass friends

**Author's Note:**

> Ryo ended up staying up late again working on a project again… oh no! But don’t worry, Akefia’s here to save the day with his words! But then Ryo meets Yuugi’s new friends at the cafe- and what’s this? Atem wants to play a game now? Oh boy…
> 
> word count: 1906

“Ryo. Ryo. Wake the fuck up, Ryo.”

At the prodding from some vaguely familiar voice, the white haired boy slowly sat up, blinking.

_What time was it? Where was he?_

A glance around provided both answers. He quickly recognized the designated game room of his and Akefia’s apartment, and the digital clock balancing precariously on a teetering stack of messy papers. It was edging close to one in the afternoon- did he really sleep that long? Damn.

He sighed, now turning his attention to the person who had woken him up. _Akefia._ He registered the disappointed expression on his half-brother’s face, and realized he must have gotten caught in the act of doing something stupid… again.

“Good morning?” He asked half-heartedly, waving and then rubbing his hand to his stinging cheek (most likely a result of sleeping on small game pieces and papers.) He lightly traced his fingers down his cheek, feeling small indents from miscellaneous objects. Akefia sighed, much resembling a tired mother, and narrowed his eyes at Ryo.

“Don’t fucking “good morning” me. I told you to stop staying up till the ungodly ass hours of the morning, didn’t I?” The scarred man asked, crossing his arms as he stared down at the sitting boy. Ryo moved his hand to scratch at the back of his neck, and it involuntarily twitched as his fingers brushed his hair, a shot of pain shooting up his arm (a result of the scar on his hand that even long after it had healed still pained him at times.)

“I suppose you did…” The boy mumbled in reply, trying to remember what time he went to sleep right now, although he soon realized he couldn’t recall at all. The last thing he remembered was trying to finish up a few things for the next Monster World campaign (as well as a Monster World figurine for Yuugi, seeing as the short boy had expressed quite an interest in taking part of the next campaign Ryo would be the DM for.) He must of passed out while working… “Whoops?”

Akefia sighed again, clearly in disappointment.

“Yeah, ‘whoops’. It’s barely one in the afternoon, Ryo. You only sleep in this late if you stayed up late working on something. I know you wanna impress that shrimp from the game store-” “Yuugi.” “Yeah, whatever. I know you wanna impress him, but working til the ungodly hours of the morning isn’t going to help you any.” The artist scolded, rolling his eyes as Ryo shrugged sheepishly, looking down at his hands, both of which were lying in his lap.

“Sorry, ‘Kefia.” He mumbled, green eyes moving to look at the partially painted figurine sitting by paints and a couple paintbrushes, carved in the likeness of his crush. He winced as he saw the dried paint crusting one of the paintbrushes and smeared across several papers- most likely a result of him passing out- and didn’t bother lamenting the ruined papers considering how much of a miracle it was that, somehow, he had not ended up getting paint smeared on the Yuugi figurine.

“Yeah-huh. If you were actually sorry, you’d stop fucking doing it.” Akefia replied. “Now go get ready- I told Malik and idiot Atem that we’d hang out because i don’t want you spending your off-day sleeping the day away.”

Ryo blinked- that was all he was getting? A brief scolding and a demand to go get more presentable? He had honestly expected more from his brother, who seemed to enjoy making a big deal about everything. But he stood up anyways, making his way past his brother (who had begun to pick up after Ryo’s mess) and heading to his room to get some not paint splattered clothes on and do something with his mess of white hair (because he lost his brush again, so it was an unruly and tangled mess.)

###### 

Eight minutes later, he was ready and walking out the front doors to the apartment complex with Akefia. He was wearing a long, cream and black colored ouija board hoodie (because lord knows this boy loves his ouija boards) and plain jeans with a single rip in the knee, as well as plain black high-tops. Akefia had made fun of the braid Ryo had tied his hair into, which resulted in him getting slapped in the face with said braid. He made no more comments.

“So, aside from us, who else is gonna be there?” Ryo asked as they walked down the street, heading to the usual meetup place for any of the members of the Monster World group (it was where he worked, because them being friends with him managed to get them discounts when he was there.) “I mean, you did say Malik and Atem would be there, but is anyone else gonna be there?”

Akefia tilted his head in thought for a moment, shoving the phone that had been in his hand into the back pocket of his jeans.

“It’s just supposed to be those two, Mai and Otogi are busy right now.” He began, lips twisting into a slight smirk. “Buuut, idiot Atem said that Yuugi might be there, and he might bring some friends of his own.”

Ryo blushed at the name of his crush, covering his face with his hands as he moaned about how, had he known Yuugi was gonna be there, he would have put more effort into his outfit. Akefia laughed, hardly patting Ryo on the shoulder.

“You worry to much, Ryo. Your little boy-toy-” “He’s not my boy-toy, what the hell?!” “-will not give two flying fucks about what you’re wearing. You look _fine._ ” Akefia reassured, rolling his eyes. Ryo huffed, but said nothing, instead occupying himself with messing with his hair until they reached the cafe.

Once they had entered the building, Ryo seemed to visibly relax- this place was like a second home to him, he was here so often. He scanned the area, looking for familiar faces, and almost immediately spotted a few. He recognized Malik and Atem, as well as a few people he didn’t recognize… and then he saw Yuugi, whose hair was not in its usual ponytail, but instead hanging down around his shoulders.

_Woah._

He snapped out of his daze when a smirking Akefia pulled him towards the group of people, and Ryo let out a little yell of surprise.

“Let me go, Akefia! I don’t need to be dragged!” He protested as he tried to wrench his wrist from Akefia’s grip, which ultimately failed as he was tugged all the way to the table the group was sitting at. He sighed as his brother let him go, and sank down into the seat in between Malik and one of the people he didn’t recognize- a boy with blond hair and brown eyes.

“Have I ever told you all,” He began as he propped his arms up on the table, resting his chin on intertwined fingers. “How much I absolutely fucking hate my brother?”

“Wonderful greeting, Ryo, but I’m pretty sure we are well aware of your damning hatred for Akefia.” Atem replied, rolling his eyes. “It’s really obvious, with the way you always seem to make your campaigns in a way that gives him the worst luck.”

Ryo laughed a bit at that- it was sort of true, after all- and his annoyance at his brother melted away, instead replaced by contentedness at being surrounded by his friends (and his crush and his friends.) He smiled, and decided to turn his attention to the two people he didn’t recognize, and assumed to be Yuugi’s friends.

“So, you two are Yuugi’s friends, right?” He asked the blond boy sitting next to him and the brunette girl with pretty blue eyes sitting next to him. They both nodded, and introduced themselves.

“Yeah! I’m Jounouchi!” The boy sitting next to Ryo cheered (causing the white haired boy in question to shrink back a bit at his energy,) grinning. He was almost like a puppy, so energetic. The girl sitting on the blond’s other side sighed, but she too was smiling as she introduced herself.

“Anzu. It’s a pleasure to meet you…” She said, waving, trailing off when she realized she didn’t have a name to go with the face. Ryo laughed quietly, waving in return.

“Ryo. And there’s also Malik and Akefia, and i’m pretty sure you know Atem considering his relation to Yuugi.” He introduced, pointing to each person in turn. “It’s a pleasure to meet you too!”

Anzu nodded, casting a conspiratorial glance at Yuugi when neither he nor Ryo was looking (because of course she knew about the possible crush Yuugi had on this mysterious barista with white hair who was also in Atem’s Monster World group and just so happened to share a name with the boy sitting in between Jou and Malik.)

“You have such nice friends Yuugi- I’m jealous, most of mine are assholes.” Ryo said humorously, giggling at the indignant ‘Hey!’ from Malik and the light wack from Akefia. “What, it’s not like i’m wrong! Y’all are assholes to me!” He continued, leaning back against Malik (who in turn just pushed him forwards, earning another laugh from Ryo.)

“Yeah, well maybe I should stop getting Isis to bake you stuff then.” Malik replied, rolling his eyes. “Then I’d really be an asshole, now wouldn’t I?”

“Who’s Isis?” Yuugi asked, causing the two bickering boys (as well as Akefia, who also enjoyed the woman’s baking) to turn to face the boy in shock, confusing his two friends and making Atem sigh in exasperation.

“She’s my older sister-” “And the best baker in the world!”

Akefia had interrupted Malik quickly, nearly standing up as his hands slammed quietly at the table. Ryo took that moment to intervene, rolling his eyes at his half-brother and friend.

“She also directs the Egyptian exhibit in the Domino Museum.” He added. “Which is actually where I met Malik- me and ‘Kefia were visiting our dad and he just happened to be visiting his sister. Kind of convenient, am I right?”

He laughed quietly at that, Yuugi smiling too (although it wasn’t really on purpose, Ryo was just so cute when he was happy.) Atem speaking up caught the attention of the others (because he hadn’t really spoken much at all since Ryo and Akefia had gotten there) and the light blush that had been dusting Yuugi’s cheeks while he had watched Ryo laugh (because gods, Ryo was so pretty) faded away quickly.

“Since everyone who said they’d be coming is here, why don’t we play a game? It’ll make things much more enjoyable, more so than they already are.”

“What kind of game do you have in mind?’ Akefia asked as he leaned towards Atem in a way that would seem almost malicious to those who didn’t know him well (although for him, playing and malice weren’t too much different.) Atem wasn’t affected by this at all (he spends so much time around the white haired man that he’d stop being even the slightest bit afraid ages ago) and he smiled, pulling out two decks of cards from one of the pockets of his jacket.

“You’re so eager to lose, aren’t you? We’re going to play a sort of… abridged pirate’s dice, but with cards instead because we don’t seem to have Otogi to provide us with dice out of nowhere.” He said, looking at each face at the table for a brief moment. “Anyways, is everyone ready to play?”

After confirmation from everyone (including Anzu, who to Akefia seemed most like the girl who wouldn’t play games like this) he began shuffling the decks together, then giving everyone four cards, face down.

“Then game, start!”


End file.
